


“You’d better make it good; if you wanna live past tonight.”

by Zac_Gln



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bitemarks, Bruises, Death Threats, Distress And Tension, Dressing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Lowkey Clothing Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Submission, Their Relationship Is Non-consensual, Threats, Whump Prompt, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zac_Gln/pseuds/Zac_Gln
Summary: I used a prompt by 'untilthepainstarts' on Tumblr, from the 'Creepy/intimate whumper dialogue prompts' post. One of the prompts I chose was, “You’d better make it good; if you wanna live past tonight."It gave me a sort of inspiration, so I wrote it (though I changed it up a bit from the original).
Relationships: Whumper/Whumpee
Kudos: 2





	“You’d better make it good; if you wanna live past tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt by 'untilthepainstarts' on Tumblr, from the 'Creepy/intimate whumper dialogue prompts' post. It gave me a sort of inspiration, so I wrote it. (Don't mind the repetition of this.)
> 
> To be honest, I found this post on Pinterest as a picture, but thankfully I could tag the original poster. Here's the link for the pin, I do not claim the prompt as mine, I only used it as inspiration, since it's free to use. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and have a good day/night!

As the whumpee stared down at the floor in shame, they sat on their knees, adhered to the floor; not moving one inch. The whumpee’s hands positioned in their lap, positioned in an obedient position. Their breath hitching every now and then, as they breathed. Their eyes moving over the fluffy, hot pink dress that the whumper picked for them, creating bunches of fabric around them. The straps were tight on their shoulders, the dress fitting them like a glove -like a dolls’ clothing. 

Though they wore a dress; they were barefooted. 

The whumper entered the room with resounding footsteps towards the kneeling whumpee, their shoes stopped in front of the whumpee. 

“You look magnificent my dear.” the whumper grunted softly.

The whumpee kept silent.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” the whumper asked.

“Thank you, the dress is beautiful.” the whumpee said with mock sweetness, not moving their gaze from the floor.

“Good. All you’re missing is a nice pair of heels. I’ll be right back.” they chuckled as they walked towards the closet. 

The whumpee could hear them searching through the shoes, all of which was bought for them… 

“Ah! There we are! These are perfect!” They came out of the closet with a pair of hot pink, thick-heeled heels. “Come here, sweetie.”

The whumpee stood up slowly and ambled to the whumper, head still down.

“Come. Sit on this chair for me, will ya.” With an outstretched gesture towards a plush, wooden rimmed seat.

They sat down with softness and outstretched their feet towards the whumper. They looked towards the heels in whumper’s hand and gave a weak smile. The whumper whistled as they unclipped the heels’ buckles and slid the straps out. 

With a gentle touch, they slid the heels onto the whumpee’s feet.

After the heels were put on, the whumper looked at the whumpee with a cat call-whistle, “Stand up for me sweetheart.”

The whumpee did as asked, although shaky, as they stood up with heels on.

Healing bruises dotted their legs, with a few bite marks here and there, from which was the whumper’s work of art. The fluffy, pink dress only covered the knees and up, so everything was on show for the whumper.

The whumper looked at their art; their perfect piece. The bitemarks only there as a reminder of who they belong to, whom they serve.

The whumpee knew that the whumper’s eyes were trailing their body; it felt sickening. But they put on a faux smile and said their “Thank yous” and made sure to look appreciative towards their captor. 

“Walk towards me sweetheart.” The whumper remarked.

The whumpee walked towards them, stumbling and trying to find balance where it wasn’t. As they almost reached the whumper, they lost their balance.

“Woah there! You almost lost your balance!” the whumper spoke with the hint of glee; they held the whumpee, who was holding on tightly for support. They picked up the whumpee bridal style, “Guess you can’t even walk on your own without me, but don’t worry, I have a nice pair of flats for you. Stay in the chair.” 

The whumper once again went towards the closet and grabbed the pair of flats for the whumpee.

The whumpee felt like crying. They felt so weak. But all they could ask was, “Why?”

The whumper returned with the flats, and proceeded to undo the heels’ buckles and straps, as they did so, they looked into the whumpee’s eyes and spoke, “You’d better make it good tonight at this party... that’s if you wanna live past tonight.” The whumper’s eyes were dark and malicious, their face told an unspoken rule, “Don’t fuck up, or there will be consequences...”


End file.
